


Будь мне другом

by rojhaz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America: Winter Soldier, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, внезапный стар трек
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/pseuds/rojhaz





	Будь мне другом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Djoker_v_kolode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djoker_v_kolode/gifts).



Что ты знаешь о дружбе, Стив, горько подумала Наташа и тут же одёрнула сама себя. Как раз Стив мог дать в этом фору кому угодно — за ним шли ведь не только потому что он был. Ну. Символом. Стив умел дружить. Стив умел завоёвывать людей.  
У Стива были друзья.  
Были.  
Наташа отвернулась к окну. Она не могла обещать Стиву быть его другом, даже если бы очень захотела.

***  
— И что ты?  
— А что я? — Наташа развела бы руками, не будь они заняты кофе и буррито. — Слишком много ответственности для одной маленькой меня.  
— Маленькой? Тебе тридцать.  
— Спасибо, я в курсе.  
Ну ты и мудак, Клинт.  
— Я бы хотел быть ему другом, — немного помолчав, признался Клинт.  
— Но ты ссышь.  
— Ссу. Я не знаю, каково это — дружить с кем-то настолько... нормальным. Правильным.  
Наташа уже давно не считала Стива ни нормальным, ни правильным — для этого мира — но она тоже не знала.

***  
Попасть в его квартиру было плёвым делом — попадал же Фьюри.  
Наташа скинула куртку, разулась — чтобы ходить как можно тише; Шерон всё ещё жила в соседней квартире и привлекать её внимание хотелось меньше всего. В ожидании Стива она бродила про квартире, бездумно разглядывала фото и репродукции картин на стенах. На книжных полках не было ничего неожиданного — новейшая история, биографии президентов, всё остальное, в чём правда была только в датах и документах (и то не всегда). Мини-бара у Стива не было, зато на кухне на полках нашлась бутылка красного вина. Рядом лежала стопка кулинарных карточек — сверху было какое-то мясо в вине. Наташа ухмыльнулась — действительно, больше Стиву держать дома вино было незачем.  
— Не думал, что моя квартира — самое дно.  
— Что, прости? — она как ни в чём не бывало повернулась на голос. Наверное, Стиву чертовски надоело неслышно пробираться в собственное жилище, но кому сейчас было легко.  
— Ты говорила, что заляжешь на самое дно, — объяснил он, улыбаясь.  
А, конечно.  
— Я соврала. Ты не против? — она показала на бутылку.  
— У меня нет бокалов.  
— Мне хватит стакана, — она отмахнулась, вытаскивая один высокий со стойки.  
Кивнув, Стив прошёл к холодильнику.  
— Есть хочешь?  
Вместо ответа она звякнула стаканом о горлышко бутылки, налила себе вина и ушла обратно в гостиную. В кресле, в котором подстрелили Фьюри, сидеть не хотелось, и она забралась с ногами на диван. Стив появился спустя пару минут с бутылкой молока.  
— Собирался посмотреть Стар Трек на Нетфликсе. Ты не против?  
Стар Трек она видела уже несколько раз, но мельком, и всё время мешал своей болтовнёй Клинт. А вот со Стивом можно было бы и самой блеснуть познаниями. Наташа вытянула вперёд ноги, устраивая их на чужих коленях. Стив не был против. Первые несколько минут фильма они просидели в тишине, но наконец Наташа не выдержала:  
— Как дела с Шерон?  
— С кем?  
— "Соседка Кейт". Медсестра-не медсестра. Агент 13 из ЦРУ, — напомнила она.  
Стив немного поморщился, так и глядя безотрывно в панель напротив.  
— Обычная история.  
— Оу, — безучастно сказала Наташа.  
Как ты вообще существуешь, Стив.  
На экране ромуланцы требовали выдать им Спока.  
— Это отец Кирка, главного героя. Красавчик такой.  
— Ага. На Тора похож.  
Наташа присмотрелась — никогда до этого не искала сходства. И правда, был похож. Она отставила вино и пересела поближе к Стиву и прижалась к его плечу.  
— Обними меня.  
— Публичные выражения любви? Здесь нет Рамлоу.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — она запрокинула голову, как можно серьёзнее глядя на него.  
— А если и есть, вся наша надежда только на то, что он примет нас за отца Кирка.  
— Или за ромуланцев. Стив, серьёзно, — она сама подлезла под его руку и устроилась поудобнее. — Давай считать, что я просто отлично дополняю вечерний просмотр фильма, раз уж ты не хочешь встречаться с девушками, которые не смогут тебе отказать в случае чего.  
Стив тихо хмыкнул, и она почувствовала лёгкое касание губ на своей макушке.  
Вот так-то лучше.


End file.
